


Poem of Love (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Poem of Love (Poem)

My love is like a river  
It flows on and on  
The twists and turns in my life  
Keep it going strong

Each day with you   
Makes me smile  
Each time we laugh  
Makes the pain worthwhile

Knowing that you love me  
Makes my life complete  
The fact that I love you  
Makes my heart skip a beat

Each day that passes  
With you by my side  
Makes me think about our future  
And fills my heart with pride


End file.
